Urban
Even in the relative safety of a city or town, the characters must watch out for assassins, robbers, thugs, and other threats. Some monsters are at home when hidden among the vast mass of humanity. Urban zones cover some of the unique features that the characters must cope with in a city. Inflict 4 (Penalize Movement, Might Resists; Extras: Extended Duration (Concentration), Wide Area; Flaws: Minimal Effect, Reduced Range (Touch)) (6 ep) This terrain represents a large crowd, such as an audience gathered to hear a speech or watch a concert. A crowd counts as difficult terrain that blocks line of sight. You can attack only adjacent opponents. The crowd does not block line of effect. Damage 2 (Flaws: Unreliable; FX Feats: Accurate 3) (4 ep) Falling objects are a potential hazard in a city, especially if the characters fight near an occupied building. A old masonry, garbage, and other materials could pose a threat. Inflict 6 (Penalize Movement, Might Resists; Extras: Extended Duration (Concentration), Wide Area, Wracking; Flaws: Minimal Effect, Reduced Range (Touch)) (12 ep) This condition zone represents a general state of violence, rioting, and chaos. It simulates a packed crowd of panicked people who move and swarm along the streets seemingly at random. If caught up in the riot, you risk being mobbed and possibly trampled. You must make a Reflex or a Might check. Moving in the same direction as the riot adds 2 bonuses to the check. If the check succeeds, you can take your action. Furnishings and Other Objects The concept of terrain inside a building may seem strange, but a table or an enormous keg of beer has an effect on a battle, just like a pit or a fence. The characters can use such things as cover, and they make excellent candidates for action zones. This section gives you basic rules for a variety of common furnishings, with an eye toward making them more interesting and useful than just pieces of cover. Of course, this section can't present every possible furnishing or accoutrement found in a building. Hopefully, the list is extensive enough to help you with other obstacles or items that you add to your game. Almost any action-adventure movie provides plenty of ideas for creative use of background elements. Banister This wide, smooth guardrail runs the length of the stairs. Enhanced Trait 2 (Power Attack 2; Flaws: Side Effect (Combat Advantage on a failed Acrobatics check)) (1 ep) Barrel A barrel fills the square it occupies. You can step on top of one with an Acrobatics check (DC 5). Damage 6 (Extras: Narrow Area; Flaws: Increased Action, Might Check Required; FX Feats: Mighty) (4 ep) You can kick a barrel onto its side and roll it toward your opponents, knocking them to the ground as the barrel careens over them. The barrel lands at the end of the line. Chair If you spend a Move to move adjacent to a chair, you gain 1 bonus to any Acrobatics checks made to jump, as you step onto it before leaping to provide you with an extra boost. Chandelier In most cases, a chandelier has no effect on combat. Its main value lies in the quick, safe passage it can afford you across a brawl. Enhanced Movement 2 (Swinging; Flaws: Acrobatics Check Required; FX Feats: Power Attack 2) You leap through the air, grab hold of the chandelier, and use it to swing across the room. The swing also affords you certain advantages for attacking a foe in melee. Additionally, a Chandelier Crash makes a good "alternate FX" for a Chandelier Swing. Damage 8 (Extras: Narrow Area; Flaws: Check Required (Break Chain (Toughness 5, Defense 10), Unreliable 2 (One Use)) (1 ep) The squares hit by a chandelier crash now count as difficult terrain. Obviously, once you destroy the chandelier, it's useless. Table A table provides an excellent refuge from a fight for anyone who ducks under it, while a table pushed onto its side offers cover against archers and other ranged attackers. You can duck under a table by squatting down and 2 Moves to crawl under the table. While under a table, you gain 1 bonus to all Infiltration checks to hide, as many combatants forget to look low when scanning an area for enemies. You gain cover against melee attacks made by opponents adjacent to the table. Moving out of a table's area costs 2 Moves, as you must wiggle out and stand as you exit. A creature can fit under any table that is designed for creatures of its size or larger. Most tavern tables come with two benches. You can climb atop a table with an Acrobatics check (DC 5). Create Objects 1 (Extras: Extended Duration (Continuous); Flaws: Might Check Required) (3 ep) With a Might check (DC 11) and one action, you flip a table over. The table covers the same squares as before, but one side of that space now counts as a low wall, which can grant cover (with 1 penalty to attack rolls against characters in cover). You can switch the side that the wall runs along with another Might check (DC 11) as one action. Additionally, a Bench Toss makes a good "Alternate FX" for a Table as Cover. Damage 2 (Extras: Narrow Area; Flaws: Might Check Required; FX Feats: Mighty, Thrown) (3 ep) You can pick up and throw a bench with a successful Might check (DC 12). This attack is close range and can target several engaged or adjacent foes with a Narrow Area. Make an attack roll against each target in the area. A successful hit deals 2 damage. Tapestry/Curtain A tapestry or curtain provides either cover or partial concealment, depending on its thickness. A heavy curtain deflects shots and blows, providing cover, while a light one allows such attacks to pass through but makes it difficult to perceive who or what stands behind them. In either case, you can hide behind a tapestry if it blocks sight. Inflict 2 (Penalize Movement; Extras: Gain Combat Advantage). (4 ep) You wrap a foe up in a tapestry or curtain. Both the Tapestry Collapse and Tapestry Rappel make good "alternate FX" for a Tapestry Swirl. Inflict 2 (Penalize Movement; Extras: Gain Combat Advantage; Flaws: Might Check Required) (4 ep) By ripping down a tapestry or curtain, you can get more fabric to attempt to trip an enemy up with. Enhanced Movement (Slow Fall; Flaws: Attack roll required (DC 15)) (1 ep) You stab a piercing weapon into a tapestry or similar object and then hang from the weapon. As it slices down the tapestry, you ride it safely to the floor. Category:Rulebook Category:Action Category:Environment